I Don't Do Apologies But I Do Diamonds
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: Set after the events at the end of season 2. Blair's back and Chuck is less than pleased with the way things stand, he wants Blair back and is willing to fight for her...the dirtier the better. Just the usual C/B drama and angst!
1. Chapter 1

Chuck surveyed himself in the mirror, god he was one handsome son of a bitch he thought to himself. He grinned broadly as he picked out yet another combination of pastels with his signature bow tie, obviously Chuck Bass always made an effort to look his best but today was a special day, a very special day indeed. It was the final weekend of summer vacation, in a few days time he and his fellow Upper East Side billionaire offsprings would be returning to the respective schools for the senior year of high school. Summer was almost over, now was the time for thinking about college, jobs, their futures. And for Chuck Bass all this amounted to only one logical conclusion; party. Chuck was hosting a huge end of summer rager, which being the eternal optimist he had christened the 'start of senior year…end of your lives party!' Chuck had thrown numerous gatherings over the summer each one more extravagant and wild than the previous, but tonight was a one off, one big final night of pure summer excess and debauchery at the Bass beach mansion. Obviously Bass senior and his new bride would be absent from the nights festivities, Chuck being a loving and dutiful son had purchased two VIP tickets for the ballet knowing of his new step-mothers love with the flouncing and flapping men in tights.

Chuck began fixing his hair and grinned at his own brilliance, everything was perfect for tonight, well almost everything. He was missing something important, essential one might say…the same thing that had been absent from his entire summer but never gone from his thoughts; Blair Waldorf. They had not spoken all summer, not since Chuck had abandoned her on their trip to Tuscany. Blair had sent countless postcards to Serena, with each one she wished love to Lily, Eric even Bart but there was not one single mention of Chuck. Chuck would have preferred it had Blair sent him a letter of abuse or called him to argue over it, her silence was terrifying. Chuck knew better than anyone the levels Blair Waldorf could go to get her revenge, he kept expecting to wake up with a horses head in his bed or worse. However a small part of Chuck took Blair's lack of reaction as a positive, perhaps after everything that had happened between them last year Blair had finally come to understand Chuck and knew that his failure to show up was not a rejection but a momentary lapse.

Either way Chuck was not going on his hopes alone, he looked to the square leather box on his dresser. He had purchased Blair matching diamond earrings to the necklace he had brought her for her birthday. A sentimental yet expensive gesture Chuck was sure would help his case. Besides no woman could resist diamonds, and Blair was no exception. Chuck glanced at the clock one more time.

"The Jitney doesn't get in for another half hour." Called a voice from the doorway.

Chuck turned to see standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"The what?" he asked acting cool.

"The Jitney. The bus that brings people to the Hamptons and today is bringing a very special guest." Serena said. "…Blair."

Chuck laughed, "Blair on a bus? She will be disappointed when she discovers theres no first class section."

"Are you really going to pretend you're not dying to see her?"

"My dear sister, in case you have forgotten I'm throwing the party of the year tonight weeks of planning have gone into this…Blair's been the last thing on my mind." He said cooling.

Serena snorted, "Sure, that's why you practically threw yourself across the breakfast table every time one of her postcards arrived." She laughed, "I swear I thought you were going to cry after the fifteenth one she ignored you in."

"Look is there something you actually want or did you just come up here to PMS all over me?" he asked returning to his extensive grooming session.

"Yes, look despite whatever you say I know you're still into B but you stay away from her okay?" Serena said seriously.

Chuck grinned, "

"Look is there something you actually want or did you just come up here to PMS all over me?" he asked returning to his extensive grooming session.

"Yes, look despite whatever you say I know you're still into B but you stay away from her okay?" Serena said seriously.

Chuck grinned, "You're not the boss of me!" he said in a child-like voice.

"Chuck I'm serious, you've messed her around too much. Just stay away!"

"See I could have stayed away no problem but now you've told me to Blair's like forbidden fruit, and we all know I want what I'm not supposed to have." He said snidely.

"Chuck this isn't a joke, you hurt and humiliated Blair when you abandoned her for a summer of beach skanks." Serena snapped. "And no matter how many diamonds you buy," she said eyeing up Chuck's insurance policy. "Nothing will change that."

Chuck didn't know what to say.

"You'll be lucky if Blair even talks to you again." Serena continued.

"Are you done?" Chuck snapped back at her.

"Yes."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "you'd better hurry up and get ready we're leaving for brunch in ten minutes."

Serena turned and left. Chuck stared at himself in the mirror before grabbing the earrings and throwing them against the door. He took a deep breath and straightened his bow tie before following Serena out of the doorway, pocketing the small jewellery box as he did so. Better safe than sorry he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As was tradition for the kids end of summer blowout the parents held their own annual drinking session, yet they disguised theirs under a thin cloak of respectability by adding eggs and bagels. The end of summer brunch was not so different from the party, huge amounts of alcohol was consumed along with many illegal drugs and there were the standard familial arguments and scandal. The Bass-Van der Woodsen clan arrived fashionably late making a grand entrance of course. As drags of Upper East Side socialite clones flocked to greet the newlyweds Chuck headed straight to the bar, where thankfully he was joined by Nate a moment later.

"Isn't a little early for scotch?" Nate asked.

"It's brunch." Chuck said as if it were a valid explanation.

Nate nodded and ordered himself a seltzer as Serena trotted over, and exchanged an awkward kiss with Nate.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Nate responded.

"Oh you two are ridiculous, this 'relationship' of yours is too much." Chuck laughed.

Serena scowled at the volume of his voice, "Chuck!"

"Come on S, how you ever thought this was going to work is beyond me!" Chuck said, Serena opened her mouth to respond but Chuck continued to rant on. "I kinda get Serena's side, you wanted a quiet summer and didn't want guys hitting on you whilst you mourned the end of yours and Humphreys high school musical romance…" even Nate sniggered at Chucks joke, causing him to receive a Serena scowl. "…but Nathaniel, you're nailing a hot cougar! You should be yelling it from the rooftops not pretending your misery girl here's rebound boy."

"Not all of us are heartless tools Chuck, some of us just wanna help out our friends whichever way they can." Serena snapped.

"Hey I care!" Chuck said looking aghast, "I care that my boy is nailing some hot old chick and us two are the only ones who know about it." He patted Nate on the back. "When this eventually gets out…which lets face it, it will…you're reputation Nate is going to be sky high. You'll be almost on my level Archibald."

Nate sniggered, "Oh dear god." He said at the mere thought of becoming the new Chuck.

Nate and Serena held hands as they chatted casually, Chuck was barely listening to them his eyes fixed firmly on the entrance. Every flick of brunette hair causing his stomach to leap up into his throat, he needed two more scotches just to get his foot to stop twitching. Chuck hated feeling nervous, it was the one emotion you didn't get to control. He could feel himself getting hotter sweating, the nerves were taking over. Half an hour later Chuck had all but given up, he had settled with Nate and yet another scotch pretending to listen as Nate re-gailed him with more sordid sex stories of him and his mystery older lady.

Then all of a sudden Chuck's daydreaming was shattered by an almighty screech, like someone had just shot a bird from the sky. However he knew the true origin of the near-glass shattering noise, he turned and saw Serena and Blair jumping up and down chatting excitedly as they repeatedly hugging one another. Serena stopped and pointed to Chuck and Nates table, Blair nodded and followed her gripping Serena's hand in hers. It was as if she was walking in slow motion, Chuck literally took a gulp of fear as he watched her glide towards him her brown curls bouncing as she did so. Chuck couldn't believe how beautiful she was, the image he had kept in his mind over the past few weeks paled in comparison to the goddess walking towards him. Chuck suddenly grew very hot again, the collar of his shirt seemed to be shrinking, it was like he couldn't breathe with Blair around.

Finally after what felt like an eternity they reached the table, Chuck simply stared at Blair as she embraced Nate with a huge smile. Chuck slowly stood up as she stepped back from Nate, she turned to face him her expression unreadable.

"Blair…" he began but was cut off as Blair pulled him close kissing him on each cheek.

"Hello Bass, that's how they say hello in France." She said grinning at him.

Chuck was stunned, he had been expecting a slap round the face or knee in the groin but not this. "Really?" he said. "And what other naughty Eurotrash things did you pick up on your trip?"

Serena scowled at him once more, Chuck could have kicked himself, he had no idea why he said these things sometimes his mouth and his brain apparently shared no connection. But Blair simply laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she said.

Nate and Serena exchanged confused looks, they too had expected a full scale Blair Waldorf backlash and were unsettled by her breezy happy behaviour.

"Blair…" Chuck started again, now more than nervous than ever by Blair's confusion tactics. "…can we maybe talk?"

"Sure about what?" she chirped.

"Us?" he said quietly.

"What about us?" Blair asked smiling at him.

Chuck was starting to get irritated with her now; "Jeez Blair what are you my echo? Look we need to talk about where we stand."

Chuck had totally forgotten about Nate and Serena, not to mention that half the Upper East Side was there.

Blair sighed, "Chuck we really don't need to do this ok, we're fine."

Chuck stared at her unconvinced, "I thought you're be pissed, like you were going to rip my head off and feed it to your dads gay cat."

Blair smiled, "I'll admit initially I was a little annoyed…actually I was furious I wanted to strangle you with your stupid little scarf!" she said bitterly. "But then on the plane I had time to think and calm down, and have a couple of cosmos…I realised that whilst what you did wasn't the nicest thing it was probably for the best."

Nate, Serena and Chuck all stood staring at Blair their mouths open in shock at her words.

"B I don't…" Chuck began but was cut off.

"Oh come on Chuck did you really think we would live happily ever after? I mean I'm Blair and Waldorf and you're Chuck Bass," she said laughing as she said his name, Chuck was slightly hurt. "I mean it sounds crazy when you say it out loud…Blair and Chuck! Honestly everythings ok, we can go back to you dysfunctional platonic friendship." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You're off the hook."

She turned and walked away, followed closely by a still opened mouthed Serena.

"What the hell just happened?" Nate asked.

"I have no idea." Chuck said honestly.

"I thought she was going to kick your ass."

"me too."

"I was kinda looking forward to it." Nate said grinning.

"Me too."

Nate patted him on the back, "Well I guess you're off the hook."

"Yeah I guess so." Chuck said staring after Blair.

Chuck thought about what had just happened, Chuck didn't want to be off the hook. He raced after the girls who had headed back towards the main bar area. He found Serena chatting with some random girl but there was no sign of Blair. Then finally he saw her standing by the bar martini in hand smiling as she chatted to some stiff in a suit, Chuck took a deep breath and made his way over to her but stopped dead as he watched Blair lean up and pull the guy into a very public and passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck felt as if he had had all he wind knocked right out of him, like someone had just smacked him in the chest with a hammer as he watched this unknown nobody wrap his filthy arms around Blair, his Blair.

"Who the hell is that?" Nate said appearing at Chuck's side. "Is he with Blair?"

"It seems that way." Chuck said through gritted teeth.

"Guess that explains why she's fine with you, shes moved on."

"Apparently so." Chuck replied his eyes fixed on Blair. "She didn't waste much time."

Nate shook his head, "You sound surprised. Blair was broken up with me for barely half an hour before she jumped into bed with you."

"It was a limo actually, the bed came later…as did the broom closet and the bathroom." Chuck said, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his and Blair's past trysts.

"Classy." Nate said.

"Do you really expect anything else Archibald?"

Chuck watched as Blair kissed her mystery man gently stroking his tie and running her fingers through his hair as they stood chatting, gazing into one another's eyes. Serena soon joined them and introduced herself, apparently she was equally stunned by Blair's new flame. Chuck as filled with a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt. The hurt turned to aching as Blair finally turned to face him, she locked eyes with Chuck and smiled. But it was not the warm friendly smile she had given him earlier it was a secret smile Blair saved especially for her greatest enemies, the ones she wanted to hurt the most. Chuck understood now that he wasn't off the hook, Blair's revenge had yet to even begin.

"Come on man lets go eat." Nate said.

Nate led Chuck over to the Bass brunch table where Bart, Lily and Eric were already waited. Chuck and Nate took their seats, and were soon joined by Serena, Blair and new guy.

"Hi sweetie," Lily said as Serena took her seat next to Nate. "Blair you're back! how was Europe?"

"Fabulous!" Blair said scooting over to hug Lily and Eric. "Everyone this is James Ainsworth…my boyfriend." She added with a nasty look to Chuck.

Chuck eyed up this James guy, he was tall and traditionally handsome, his suits were expensive and his wallet most likely thick. Chuck could see why Blair would pick this guy up, he was exactly the sort of guy every mother wanted their Upper East Side daughter to end up with. Essentially he was the anti-Chuck.

"Hello everyone, its so great to finally meet you." James said before turning to Blair as she went to sit down.

Chuck instinctively stood up to pull out Blair's chair for her James looked taken aback but smiled at Chuck, something he did not return. Blair scowled at Chuck as she sat down, he sneakily traced his finger down her neck and shoulder as he sat down beside her.

"Well isn't this nice," Lily said. "All of us together. Is your mother not joining us at all Blair?"

Blair shook her head, "No she and Jack are still in St Barts till Thursday."

"And James is your family is the Hamptons this summer?" Bart asked sipping his scotch.

"No sir, they're visiting my brother in Darfur he's out there working for the red cross. I was out there for a month myself just after I graduated from Princeton." James said as the women round the table sighed at his charity heroics. Chuck simply rolled his eyes.

"A Princeton man eh?" Bart said impressed, "A fine institution, I had always dreamed of Charles attending but I'm not sure my dream shall become a reality."

"Never say never father." Chuck said, "But my experience Princeton seems to produce pretentious assholes who had sticks shoved up their asses!"

"Charles!" Bart yelled.

"No offence." Chuck added.

James laughed, "I do have to admit some of the alumni can be a little uptight but I met some good people there."

"What did you study?" Serena asked.

"Biochemistry and molecular sciences." Blair said proudly.

"Tough stuff." Nate said impressed Chuck threw him a dirty look.

"My dad wants me to go into the pharmaceutical business but what I really wanna do is work on cancer treatments, for kids." James said trying to sound all modest.

"Oh for gods sake." Chuck muttered not so quietly.

Blair threw him another nasty look.

The first few courses passed in the usual chatter exchanging stories of summer adventures and hilarious anecdotes which almost bored Chuck to tears. He couldn't help but stare at Blair, she was but inches away from him but so far away. he couldn't take anymore, James was locked into a not so riveting conversation with Eric Chuck leaned in and whispered;

"How long are you going to continue this little performance?"

Blair smiled and whispered back, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The Princeton attending cancer researcher who in his spare time helps refugees in Africa? Come on Blair he couldn't be more perfect." Chuck muttered

"Whats your point?"

"He's too perfect. But I get it, I know what you're doing."

"And what is that?" Blair asked reaching for her water.

"The whole jealously thing, I see you with him and go crazy we have the big fight and then the big make up, you drop mr dull and end up back with me. We all know that's how this is going to go Waldorf," Chuck leaned in closer to her, "So why don't we save all the drama and just skip to the make up?" he said gently sliding his hand up her thigh.

Blair suddenly became very flustered, she knocked her salad fork onto the floor. Chuck lent down with her to pick it up, Blair grabbed him by the bowtie,

"Do not, I repeat do not touch me." She said her voice full of disgust. "I don't want you anywhere near me okay."

She let go and popped back up to the table all happiness and smiles again. Chuck straightened himself up, turned to Blair she was looking at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Sweetie are you ok?" James said, Chuck saw him place his hand on Blair's other leg.

"I'm fine." She said smiling at him as Chuck restrained every effort not to punch him.

From this point onwards Chuck gave up on food and moved onto a solely liquid lunch, he hoped if he drank enough it would all eventually fade away. unfortunately for him all Serena and Lily wanted to talk about was Blair and James.

"So how did you two meet?" Serena asked sipping her juice.

Blair and James exchanged nauseating looks, "It was so romantic I was in Paris with Roman whilst daddy and the contractors were finishing work on the chateau, I was out walking one day when I had gotten completely lost I had no idea where I was…"

"that generally happens when people get lost." Chuck interjected but Blair ignored him.

"Anyways I did my best to find someone for directions but as you all know French is not my strongest talent. I see James sitting outside this little café and I run up to him talking in the worse broken French in history…"

"At one point I think she was actually talking about cheese…" James laughed.

"I was getting so confused! And he let me go on for like fifteen minutes before he had the decency to tell me he was an America!" Blair said hitting James playfully.

"What a bastard!" Chuck snapped, Bart scowling at him.

"Yes well it was very funny watching you get all worked up," James said stroking Blair's hand gently. "But eventually I did help get you back to your hotel and I asked if I could make it up to you with dinner…"

"…and that was that!" Blair said. "We spent every moment together, travelling around Paris, spending time at the Vineyward with my dad. It was truly a magical summer."

"Wow they should really make that into a movie, I mean its like love-story." Chuck said snidely.

"Chuck!" Serena snapped.

"Oh yeah sorry S after yours and Nate's great love affair of course." Chuck said laughing as he drained another scotch. "So James you and Blair, it's the real thing?"

James smiled at Blair, "Well its early days but I certainly hope so. I'm crazy about this girl."

Chuck nodded, "Yeah Blair does have a tendency to drive guys a little nuts." Blair scowled at him. "just kidding B, no James you're a very lucky man and all the hassle is worth it…you think Blair drives you crazy now just you wait until you get her in bed!"

"Charles!" Bart snapped.

"I mean there's not pretty much nothing she wont do…well that was with me anyways, what about you Nate?" Chuck said turning to a sullen looking Nate. "How was she for you? Wild I bet!"

"Chuck that's enough!" Bart yelled louder.

Chuck laughed, "Enough? That's the word Blair's not used to in the sack, talk about insatiable appetite!"

Blair looked at Chuck her eyes brimming with tears but burning with hatred.

"Excuse me." She stammered before running off, followed closely by Serena.

A dark silence fell over the table after Chuck's little rant, he knew what a mistake he'd made, his mouth had gotten out of control again but he knew this time he'd gone too far. Bart shook his head as he rose from the table,

"We're heading back to the city." He said buttoning his jacket and giving his son his usual stern look. "We'll talk about this later."

Lily followed without another word, and soon Nate and Eric made their escape, so it was only James and Chuck left. after a minute or so of unbelievably tense silence James rose from the table threw down his napkin and said;

"You must really hate Blair to humiliate her like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck walked around the grounds he needed to clear his head, he kept replaying his words and the hurt on Blair's face over and over. He needed to see her now, he needed to fix it. He hoped in his car and had the driver take him to Blair's rented house, Serena's car was absent so he assumed Blair was alone. He made his way to the door and tapped lightly on the glass. Blair opened it and slammed it shut right away. chuck knocked again, louder this time. Blair opened it again slapped him and shut it louder.

"For god's sake Blair!" chuck said banging against it. "open the door."

"Go away!" she screeched from the other side.

"No, I think you owe me an explanation." He said.

The door swung open so fast Chuck was surprised it didn't fall straight off its hinges,

"Excuse me?" Blair asked incredulously, "I owe you an explanation, are you freaking kidding me? After what you just pulled."

She turned to slam the door once more but Chuck pushed his way in. Blair stormed off into the house and he followed. She had changed since the party, she was wearing her night gown and open robe, the way she staggered he could tell she'd been drinking.

"You completely humiliate Bass! Again!" she spat. "Do you get some sort of sick pleasure from making me suffer?"

"Look I'm sorry I made a show of you in front of your new boyfriend ok." Chuck snapped back.

"Argh you're like a spoilt child!" she yelled.

"Well I don't like other people playing with my things." Chuck said truthfully.

His honesty was rewarded with a cold hard smack across the face.

"I am not a thing." Blair said quietly. "And I'm not yours."

"Well you've done your best to make that perfectly clear." Chuck said. "Springing your new mr perfect on me and going on about your magical romantic summer of love together!"

"Oh shut up! Its your own fault anyways, you abandoned me!" She spat at him.

Chuck looked at her, "I thought you said you were over it, that it didn't matter."

"Of course it mattered you asshole! You just abandoned me on a plane to Europe! Do you want to know the real reason James and I got together?" she asked scowling at him.

"Oh yes please regail me with the thrilling tale of yours and Romeos romantic encounter again." Chuck said nastily.

"He was there for me when you weren't. I was so depressed when I arrived in Paris, no matter what all I could think about was you." She said.

Chuck snorted, "Well you'd certainly recovered by the end of your little vacation."

"Don't you dare judge me. I know the real reason you didn't show up, S told me about how you ditched me so you could stay here and bang a bunch of beach skanks and Lily's decorator!" Blair yelled, her voice filled with venom.

Chuck sighed, "Look Blair what do you want me to say? That I spent the summer locked away in my room crying over you, because I didn't. I'm Chuck Bass, I partied every night, I drank my weight in whiskey and yeah I messed around with a couple of party girls." He walked closer to her.

"Your point is…" she said.

"the reason I didn't show up isn't because I don't want you Blair…" he began but she cut him off.

"Oh here it comes, the bug speech about how you got scared and freaked out but now you know how you really feel right?" She snapped sarcastically.

Chuck laughed, "Hell no, I didn't get scared or any of that bullshit guys spout when they mess a girl around. I didn't show up because I didn't want you to ruin it all."

"All what?" Blair asked shocked.

"All this. My life." Chuck said. "look I know this isn't what I'm supposed to say, I'm meant to get down on one knee and beg you to forgive me but we both know that's not my style. The truth is I love my life the way it is, I love the parties, the excess, the lack of responsibility…I knew that if I got on that plane with you all of that would change."

"Oh my god! You're unbelievable!"

"Come on Blair, you made Nate into your little bitch chasing around after you and turned him into this brooding moaning mess! I didn't want that happening to me!" Chuck said, Blair looked as if she was literally shaking with rage. "But then when you were away I realised how much I want to be with you, that I might be willing to let you mess me up a little bit, make a few changes. Keep the partying and the fun, loose the girls?"

Blair snorted, "Lucky me! Wow you will give up sleeping with other women, you really know how to do romance Bass."

"I've told you before, all this relationship stuff is new to me ok," He said.

"We didn't have a relationship Chuck, what we had was a train-wreck." Blair snapped. "and whatever the hell it was, its over now."

Chuck grew closer to her, he knew he was risking another smack in the face but he needed to get close to her.

"come on B what's the point in pretending you know this wont last, you and this James guy." He was right in front of her now, "You know you'll end up with me, so what's the point in fighting it." He leaned forward to kiss her but as he predicted was met with a hard hand across the cheek.

"You're disgusting you know that?" She said pushing him away. "After everything you've done you still think I'll just come running back when you snap your fingers. You haven't even said you're sorry Chuck."

Chuck stroked his bruised cheek, "I don't do apologies B you know that," he muttered advancing on her again. He reached inside his jacket pocket. "But I do diamonds."

He pulled out the small box which had been pressing against his chest and handed it to Blair. She took it eyeing him suspiciously and opened it slowly. Her eyes lit up as she stared down as the sparkling earrings before her, her breath caught in her throat.

"They match…" chuck began.

"Your necklace." She finished his sentence. "they're beautiful."

Chuck couldn't help but grin, he could feel her weakening. Blair closed the box and handed it back to him.

"Beautiful but meaningless." She said handing them to him. "You're not sorry Chuck and you will do it again, you think by throwing jewellery at me it'll make everything ok but it takes more than that. Hell I can but these for myself, I don't want a man who gives me diamonds when he messes up…"

"Every woman wants diamonds." Chuck said certainly.

"I want a man who doesn't hurt me in the first place." She stammered.

"Oh and James is that guy?" chuck asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said. "But I'm sure as hell sure its not you."

"Blair…"

"Just go Chuck." She whispered. "Please just go."

Chuck turned to walk away, he knew Blair had made up her mind. But then suddenly he turned and grabbed her.

"No to hell with it!" he said pulling her towards him and crashing his lips on hers.

Blair didn't even try to fight him. She pulled him close to her, delving her fingers deep into his hair as he lifted her into the air, carrying her to the couch. He lowered her gently, not once breaking the kiss but instead moving them down her neck and collarbone.

"Chuck…" Blair whispered above him.

"Blair…" he murmured back.

"Chuck…" she said again this time there was fear in her voice. "No…Chuck no!" she said pushing him away.

Chuck landed on his ass on the floor, "Blair why the hell are you trying to fight this?"

Blair stood with her back to him, "Get out! Now!"

"Fine!" Chuck yelled turning away from her.

He stopped at the side table and placed the earrings down upon it before leaving without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck's end of year party did not disappoint, there were fire eaters, acrobats, belly dancers not too mention enough alcohol to satisfy a joint Lindsay Lohan Britney Spears birthday party. The Bart mansion was packed out with the kids of the rich and richer, half naked girls danced on the tables as guys stared at them in between lines and pill popping. Everyone was having the time of their lives acting like it was their last night on earth, going wild and being out of control, which was of course Chuck's aim for the entire evening. But there was one person who was not fully enjoying themselves, Chuck sat in the corner sipping his extra large drink surveying the party, his eyes fixed on one person in particular.

"Look why don't you just go speak to her." Nate said as he sat beside his best friend.

Chuck said nothing he just continued to stare as Blair smiled and danced along to the music, laughing and singing along to the words, badly Chuck imagined.

"At least if you're not going to talk to her you could stop sitting here and just staring at her like some crazy stalker, its kinda creepy." Nate said half jokingly.

"I am kinda creepy Archibald." Chuck muttered.

"True. But this is supposed to be your night, your final big blow-out before the year starts!" Nate was trying desperately to rouse his friends spirits but he could tell it was futile. Once Chuck had his mind set on something that was that.

"its just a party." Chuck said taking another sip.

Nate shook his head, "Well I'm going over there. You coming?" he said standing up.

"No. I'm good here."

"I can see that." Nate said as he wandered over the dance-floor, exchanging another awkward public kiss with Serena.

Blair giggled at their charade, her smile grew even bigger as James approached her, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. Chuck felt his blood begin to boil as he was subjected to this sickening sight, his hand was gripped so tightly around his glass he thought it might break at any moment. Had it not been his fathers favourite crystal he would have liked nothing better than throwing it right at James' head. Chuck had to use all his willpower to stop himself doing just that as he saw Blair take James by the hand leading him off the dancefloor towards the bedrooms. Chuck felt sick he had to get out; he wandered for about fifteen minutes trying to find a room that didn't have some guy trying to get laid or a freshmen girl being sick in. eventually he remembered he had locked his father's study, not wanting any Bass business papers to be lifted or more likely someone being sick on them. he fumbled in his pockets for the key but when he arrived he found the door was already unlocked. Cautiously he silently edged the door open to find Blair hopping around like a total idiot trying to grab at the zipper on the back of her dress. Chuck suppressed his natural instinct to laugh and make a nasty comment and instead slammed the door loudly to make his presence known. Blair screamed grabbed one of her Manolo Blahnik's and turned to face her intruder.

"oh my god! Chuck," she said grabbing at her chest. "you scared the life out of me. I could have killed you!"

"Yes being beaten to death by a whore's pink frilly shows not the way I thought I'd go, I always imagined something more dramatic myself." He sniggered.

"what did you call me?" Blair asked incredulously shoe still in hand.

"Just what you are." Chuck murmured, his legs felt slightly wobbly he was finally feeling the effects of his mass scotch consumption from this afternoon and this evening. He barely had the co-ordination to duck as Blair hurtled the very expensive piece of footwear at him.

"How dare you!" she roared.

"I say what I see." He said shrugging. "you and your new boyfriend sneaking away for a quicky very nice."

"What the hell are you talking about Bass?" Blair asked. "Are you so drunk you've imagined things."

"I saw you and Mr Wonderful sneaking off earlier." He said like a sulky child.

"Oh for gods sake, we weren't going off to…to do that. James had to go back to the city, he had a family emergency so we just went outside to say goodbye." Blair explained.

Chuck felt a wave of relief rush over him, but then he found himself still with some unanswered questions, "So why did you sneak off in here and get undressed."

"Well I was going to change my outfit, I brought two dresses for your stupid party and wanted to wear them both so I figured I would just change halfway through." She said pointing to the other dress hung up against Bart's cabinet.

"oh yes the Blair Waldorf multiple outfit change." Chuck said with a nod, "how'd you get in? I have the keys."

Blair grabbed a set off the desk, "Serena gave me hers dumbass, what did you think I scaled the outside climbed the drainpipe just to change my dress."

"oh ok…well that's ok then I guess." Chuck said.

"Thank you so much for you permission." Blair said sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind." She said gesturing to the door.

She turned her back on him and returned to her retarded looking attempts at undoing her zip. Chuck sighed,

"Blair…" he said.

"What?" she said through ragged breath as she continued to battle with her dress.

"Do you want some help?"

Blair threw her arms to her side and huffed, "Fine."

Chuck grinned and walked towards her, "I don't know why you didn't just call me over in the first place, you know how good I am with zippers."

"Don't get any funny ideas ok." She said pulling her hair up off her back as he stood behind her.

"I'm hurt." He joked.

He was so close to her he could breathe in the sweet scent of her, his fingers were even slightly shaking as they reached out to pull the zipper down. He took his time, savouring each second. Blair could feel his breath on the exposed skin of her back, and Chuck could feel the warmth pulsating from his skin, he longed to reach out and touch her, grab her and pull her to him as he had done that very afternoon.

"Thank you." Blair whispered, tilting her head to one side.

"You're welcome. I aim to please." He whispered back.

"You can go now." Blair whispered still standing close in front of him.

"Do you want me too?" he asked moving his head closer to her neck so his head was now lost in her wayward curls.

As one hand rested of the zipper at the small of her back Chuck placed the other softly on her shoulder gently slipping one strap of her dress off, then slowly he traced his fingers down her arm until his fingers reached hers, clumsily he entangled Blair's in his. Blair didn't pull hers back or push Chuck's away, instead she tightened the grip and slowly turned to face him. The room was dimly lit but Chuck could still see the glisten of the glazed tears in Blair's eyes, she looked a little like she had done the first night they were together after she had broken up with Nate when she was scared and confused, so delicate and untouched. Blair kept Chuck's hand in hers as the other made its way up his chest and finally resting on the back of his neck. She lightly played with his hair as she stared up into his eyes, Chuck could feel her shaking in his grip he pulled his hand free from hers and wrapped both his arms around her to reassure her, Blair let out a breath of relief as Chuck pulled her closer to him. She felt safe now.

Still slightly shaking Chuck gently moved one hand up Blair's back then into her hair as he drew her as close as he could and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started off clumsy especially for a pro like Chuck, their teeth tapping lightly, his lips unsure if Blair would push him away again. But as he felt her draw herself ever tighter to his body he knew she would not run away this time, Chuck relaxed and soon the kissing became harder and fiery as Chuck thrust his tongue into Blair's mouth. Blair released a wanting murmur as she returned the kiss, her hands now thrust into Chuck's hair. Chuck felt the same old bolts of electricity shoot through him as Blair deepened their embrace, he had kissed hundreds of girls but this was a sensation he only experienced when his lips touched Blair's, it was intoxicating, addictive he could never get enough.

Blair pushed chuck slightly away from her, he stared at her confused, he couldn't stop now but Blair simply smiled at him as she pushed the other strap of her dress away letting it fall to the floor. Chuck exhaled heavily, Blair stood before him in her minuscule red bra and panties with matching stockings, he was utterly speechless at the sight of her pure perfection. Blair simply giggled, the sweetest sound in Chuck's ears and she captured his lips for another kiss. She was tugging Chuck closer to her leading him backwards. He stumbled blindly still locked in Blair's assault of kisses not eve sure where she was leading him until Blair's back banged against something hard and solid. Chuck hazily opened his eyes and saw his fathers big oak desk before him, 'doing it on daddy's desk…kinky, I love it' he thought to himself. Without another thought he hoisted Blair up into the air giving her ass a playful squeeze before he set her down on top of it. Chuck's mouth slid down her neck leaving a trail of fiery kisses as Blair proceeded to remove his jacket, shirt and tie in about twenty seconds flat. 'This was no time to be shy' she thought.

Chuck's hands moved back round to her back, fumbling with the strap of her bra, thankfully Chuck Bass was somewhat of an expert of removing ladies underwear that he did it in one go. They were both now half naked and still pawing at each other like animals. Chuck continued moving his open-mouthed kisses continued down her neck and then to her collarbone, her newly released breasts were brushing against his chest, her hardened nipples scratching at him. Chuck kissed Blair's mouth once more as he cupped her breast, gently squeezing it, she let out a brief moan as his kisses reached their new destination. Chuck moved his mouth over her rose-pink nipple, his tongue teasing her, Blair gripped her fingers ever more tightly into his hair as he did so. After chuck had given the other breast equal attention his mouth moved even lower, trailing kisses down her abdomen until finally he stopped above her hip bone. Chuck looked up into Blair's eyes and grinned wickedly as he slid his hands beneath her, grabbed a hold of her underwear and tugged it off, leaving Blair completely naked.

But soon she would not be the only one, Blair grabbed Chuck by the scruff off the neck and pulled his face back up to hers her mouth overtaking his once more. Meanwhile her hands scratched their way down his back and chest resting on his belt buckle. Blair fumbled with the buckle for a moment before using her feet to yank Chuck's pants completely down, he wriggled out of them kicking them away over to Blair's discarded underwear. Chuck's fingers dug at her thighs as Blair drove him to her. he looked up at her one final time, his eyes met hers she leaned up and whispered;

"Chuck I want you now…"

With a depraved sound of gratification, Chuck let go of her thighs as Blair tightly wrapped her legs round his waist, without another word Chuck drove forward. Blair yelled out loudly as he impaled her against the hard desk, her fingers returned ever tighter pulling roughly at his hair. Quickly Chuck began to build up a heated, steady rhythm, Blair responding effortlessly, her hips rising to meet his. Thank god the party was still carrying on otherwise they were both sure the entire population of the East Coast would have heard their wild cries. Chuck increased the speed of their movements to an almost unbearable level, Blair rocked hard against him growing ever more desperate for him until finally it was too much, she let out one final cry and fell back against Chuck, shivering slightly in his embrace. Soon Chuck's own thundering release came.

They sat there for a moment still entwined in one another, naked silent and satisfied. Blair was resting her sweating brow against Chuck's thumping chest, listening to the pounding within. Slowly Chuck cupped her face in his hands and raised it upwards. Cautiously he moved his head down and kissed her gently on the lips;

"Chuck…" Blair stammered. "I love you."

Chuck stared at Blair, her eyes were desperately searching his, begging him to return her words. He opened his mouth several times but no sound escaped them, inside his mind was screaming them but he could not bring himself to say them aloud;

"I…I…" he stammered but could say no more.

Blair understood his silence, she thrust Chuck away from her and jumped from the desk, hurriedly scrambling her clothes together. Chuck could see the tears falling from her cheeks as she threw her dress on,

"Blair…" he began but did not finish as the slamming of the study door was louder than his words, as were Blair's heartbreaking sobs from the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well fist let us say welcome back to our senior class, I hope you all had an enjoyable summer and are now ready to settle back down to the serious business of your futures." Headmistress Queller announced to the senior class who had crammed themselves into the assembly hall.

There was a rumble of indifference at the idea of summer being over.

"Now is the time to put the thoughts of the past behind you and look to the year ahead, it will be difficult and many of you will not enjoy it but I am confident that if we all buckle down and worked together all of you shall be able to achieve your goals, with unlimited success." She said smiling. "Including acceptance to the Ivy School of your choosing, that is why you must all start now rather than later. As the junior class prepare for Ivy Week you must be thinking about your college interviews which will commence later this fall...preparation is everything."

Chuck was sitting at the back of the hall, barely listening to the Headmistress as she babbled on and on about their futures and college. He couldn't think about any of that now, all he could think about was the brunette sitting far ahead of him in the front row. He stared at the back of Blair's darkened curls , mentally willing her to turn around and look at him but he knew she wouldn't. she knew he was staring at her, he could tell by the rigid way she sat, she was using every last drop of self-restraint to prevent herself from turning to him.

"B are you ok?" Serena whispered next to Blair.

Blair simply nodded, smiling still looking forward.

"Cause you left the party without even saying good-bye, and you've seemed kinda…off ever since." Serena said. "Did something happen?"

"No I told you I just didn't feel well that's all." Blair whispered back, eyes still fixed on the stage.

"B you can tell me."

"Serena please I'm fine, I was probably just nervous about school and Yale and stuff, had a little too many martinis felt light headed." Blair said.

"Come on B this is me you're talking to, you've been planning Yale since you could talk you have nothing to be nervous about." Serena said unconvinced.

"S will you just drop it please." Blair hissed. "I'm fine."

Serena opened her mouth to respond but as people stood up around them she realised the assembly was over. Serena turned and made her way to leave she locked eyes with the brunette boy sitting on the opposite pew. This was the first time Serena and Dan had seen each other since the wedding, and although she had been preparing herself for seeing him at school it was like a knife in her heart. Serena forced a feeble smile but Dan just turned away, pushing his way through the crowd. Serena sighed and dropped her head,

"He cant even bare to be in the same room as me!" she whined!

Blair's eyes were following Dan as he shot out of the hall, "You're the one who should be turning your back on him after what he did with Whoregina!"

Serena forced a giggle.

"Come on S, we've got a few minutes before class lets go grab a coffee and I'll buy you a giant brownie. It will make you forget all about Brooklyn boy and his scowling." B said putting one arm around Serena.

"Ahh I would love to B but I cant I said I would meet Nate in the library to go over the French report."

"It's the first day back, how can Nate be behind already?" B asked.

Serena laughed, "I know he seems to have a real natural talent for slacking. But after school coffee and brownies sound like heaven."

"it's a date then." B said as she and Serena made their way into the girls hallway.

She waved as Serena trotted off to the library, Blair took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes and let the hall fade away, she needed to clear her head free from the events of the weekend and Serena's constant badgering was not helping her. Suddenly she felt a hand grip on her arm and thrust her inside the doorway. She found herself thrust up against the wall again but much more roughly than she had leaned, hot lips were soon crashing down of hers equally as harsh.

Blair squealed in shock, he hands balled up into fists as she pounded hard against the back of her attacker, yet as she began to feel that all too familiar tingle up her spine she realised the identity of her mystery kisser, she had known who it was all along, only one person would have the nerve to grab Blair Waldorf in such a manner. Blair couldn't help herself he hands un-balled from their firsts and relaxed against Chuck's back grabbing at him frantically. Chuck had one arm tightly wrapped around Blair's waist whilst the other slid up the back of her thigh and then moved round to the front, his fingers roughly brushing against the lace of her stockings. Chuck grinned as he moved his hand slowly upwards, his fingers ready to thrust forward but before they could reach their final destination Blair pushed them away and shoved Chuck forward.

"Get away from me." Blair yelled as Chuck stumbled backwards.

"What's the problem B?" Chuck asked through ragged breath. "we were much much closer than that at the party."

"That was a mistake." Blair said wiping Chuck's kiss away on the back of her hand. "One not to be repeated."

"Let's not start that nonsense again. it's going to happen again Blair you know it and I know it so why fight it." He said moving forward to kiss her once more.

But Blair shoved him away, "Argh you're disgusting! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Chuck shook his head, "You're always going to want me Blair, I was your first…" he said moving closer to her.

"Again that was a mistake," Blair stammered. "Chuck just stay away from me."

"No." chuck said plainly.

Blair huffed and threw her hands to her head, "Why are you tormenting me Bass? You don't want me, you proved that the other night…"

Chuck look confused, "Blair I think the other night I proved how much I do want you." he whispered

"I don't mean sex Bass, you'd screw anything with a pulse your history proves that." Blair said nastily. "I need more than that…more than you."

Chuck moved towards her placing one hand on her hip, "Why are you lying to yourself Blair? All you need is me, you couldn't even be around me for one day without giving in…I own you Blair…"

Blair said nothing.

"…and you own me…" he whispered before leaning forward and kissing her again.

Blair pulled away, "No, no you can't keep doing this to me…you cant mess me around and think a kiss and some diamonds will just make it all ok. Cause it wont Chuck."

Chuck sighed, "What do I have to do? What do you want?"

Blair stared into his eyes, "You know what I want." She whispered. "Three words, eight letters…"

Chuck stared down at the floor.

"Tell me now or loose me forever." She stammered as one silent tear fell down her cheek.

Chuck looked up at her, he wanted to say it to yell how much he loved her but again he could not find the words.

"That's what I thought." Blair stammered before tugging herself free from Chuck's grasp leaving him all alone in the empty classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you!" Chuck yelled loudly. "I love you! I love you! how difficult is that to say?"

"I don't know man, but will you stop just shouting it like that people are staring, they think I'm declaring your love to me." Nate said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Many people in the bar of the Palace hotel were staring at them both. Chuck shook his head,

"I don't care! I do love you Nate!" he said patting Nate drunkenly on the shoulder. "Not in a man love way obviously but in a friend way."

"Thanks Chuck." Nate said laughing.

Chuck flung himself against the back of his chair, "Why cant I say it to Blair?"

"Do you love her?" Nate asked sipping his scotch, he was still on his first where as Chuck was on at least his sixth.

Nate didn't have any idea how long Chuck had been here drinking alone, he had received a rather hard to understand and slurred phone call a half hour ago and come over.

"Of course I do. I just cant say it…I don't get it I can say it to girls I don't even know, I can say it to you…to anyone but Blair." Chuck said rattling the ice in his drink as he shook the glass.

"Maybe you're scared." Nate said thoughtfully.

"True Blair is very scary." Chuck replied.

Nate nodded, "Indeed."

"I guess saying it aloud just makes it all real. I if I say it back I'm Blair's bitch just like you were!" Chuck said looking at Nate.

"Thanks man."

"Oh come on, she had you by the balls since we were six." Chuck said grinning.

"it wasn't all that bad." Nate said thinking back to his and Blair's relationship. "I mean sure Blair had me on a tight lead but she wasn't always a total bitch…" Chuck raised his eyebrows in scepticism. "ok but not all the time."

"See I'm just not sure I'm that guy, who can be on any lead tight or otherwise unless its in the bedroom." Chuck muttered.

Nate laughed. "Look man if you love Blair and you want her back then you're going to have to make some sacrifices."

Chuck shuddered, "Urgh sacrifice…I hate that word. I just don't know what else to do." He said draining his glass and quickly refilling it.

"And you think getting blind drunk is the best way to figure it out?" Nate asked.

"Never failed me before." Chuck said clinking glasses with the scotch bottle. "I don't get what she wants from me, I've tried my best she's just being unreasonable."

Nate snorted, "Oh yes Blair's the unreasonable one. You left her at the airport and never called her all summer, then you publicly humiliate her and don't say sorry, and then you sleep with her she tells you she loves you and you fail to say it back…twice."

Chuck stared at his friend, "what's your point Nathaniel?"

Nate laughed again in disbelief.

Chuck continued, "Look I did apologies for the brunch incident and gave her earrings to make up for the standing up thing. And as for the other thing…I'm working on it."

"I've known Blair for a long time, she's an old school romantic who dreams of big dramatic moments! Like straight out of the movies, like being chased to the airport and huge public declarations of love." Nate said. "Not a quick 'I'm sorry' grope in between classes at school."

Chuck banged his head against the table. "Argh! See this is why I have spent many years avoiding being sucked into your messed up monogamous world, its too much hassle."

"Until Blair." Nate said.

"Until Blair." Chuck replied his head still on the table.

"What you need to ask yourself is how much does Blair mean to you?" Nate asked.

Chuck sat up, "Everything."

"Well there you go then!" Nate said smiling. "You know what you need to do." Chuck simply stared at him blankly. "The grand gesture!"

"What the hell is that?"

Nate paused, "I don't know exactly but chicks always talk about how when guys screw it they think girls want chocolates or flowers…or jewellery." He said eyeing Chuck. "…but they don't."

"Ok…enlighten me then Archibald, since you're apparently the male Carrie Bradshaw, what do women want?" Chuck asked snidely.

Nate stared at him thankfully, "I don't know exactly."

"As always you've been a great help Archibald." Chuck said reaching for the bottle, "Lets have a couple more drinks while we figure it out."

* * *

"Honestly James I'm fine," Blair sighed pacing. "Its just it's the first week back at school and theres lots to think about with Yale and everything."

She wandered around the living room casually her open robe flowing behind her as she did so, she could have wandered totally naked had she wanted seeing as her mother was in Paris until next week but Blair restrained herself out of decency.

"it's just you've seemed so distant lately." James said sounding concerned from the other end of the phone. "Ever since we got back from the Hampton's."

Blair closed her eyes and did her best to stop her mind from reliving that final night in the Bass study. "Really don't worry I'm fine. Just end of summer blues I guess."

James was unconvinced, "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Chuck?"

Blair immediately stopped pacing. "Chuck…wh…what do you mean? What about him?"

"After what he did to you."

Blair thought for a moment, Chuck had done a lot to her in the past few days some of it was bad, some of it very bad…but also so good.

"He humiliated you." James said sternly.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh that. Yeah that's just Chuck."

"I cant see how you can be so blasé about it all Blair, you were so upset on Saturday." James continued, "He really is a nasty piece of work."

"He's not that bad." Blair said longingly. "He's just Chuck Bass."

"I find that very hard to believe from what I've seen so far, and from what you told me he did to you last year."

"Hmm…" Blair said, her mind wandering far from the conversation with James and to thoughts of her past encounters with Chuck.

James voice became serious again, "I think you're best to stay away from him."

Blair rolled her eyes and whispered, "If only…"

"What was that?"

"nothing, nothing." Blair said shaking her head, "Look James don't worry about me I'm fine."

"But I do worry about you Blair." James said his vice becoming much softer. "I care about you a lot…"

Blair suddenly felt a pang of guilt rush through her as thoughts of her most recent trysts with Chuck in studies and abandoned classrooms flooded her mind. James had been nothing but nice to Blair, he had treated her like she was the only girl in the world and picked her back up in the summer when Chuck had tossed her aside, and she had betrayed him. Dam that Chuck Bass.

"Blair…I love you." James said softly.

Blair froze on the spot, her guilt multiplying a hundred times.

"Blair? Are you there?" he asked.

"Yes." She croaked.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes….I…err I have to go I'm sorry." She said quickly snapping the phone shut.

Blair felt an ache in her heart, all summer long she had longed to hear those three words and she had finally gotten her wish…just from the wrong guy was all. Blair hung her head in her hands, suddenly she could hear a distant cry of her name. at first she thought she was going crazy but she kept hearing it over and over, like someone was singing…and singing badly. She cautiously edge over to the balcony doors and rolled her eyes at the sight down on the street below. Chuck Bass was standing or at least attempting to stand as he was clearly as drunk as hell on the roof of his limo his arms outstretched in the air as he yelled loudly into the nights sky.

"Blaaaaaair! Blaaaaaaair!" he cried.

She unlatched the door and stepped out onto the terrace, Chuck grinned like an idiot as she did so.

"Blair!" he yelled again.

"Chuck! What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled down to him, feeling completely foolish.

"I'm here to bin you wack! No wait…win you back!" he yelled. "it's the grand thingy!"

"Oh dear god." She said to herself before yelling, "Go home Chuck!"

"NO!" he roared stomping his foot on the roof of the limo like a small moody child. "Let me come up!"

"Hell no!" Blair cried.

"Ok…come down!"

"Hell no!" she repeated.

Chuck looked disappointed, "you're making this very difficult Waldorf."

"And you're making an ass out of yourself Bass! Go home, sober up and leave me alone!" she cried making her way back inside.

But from the corner of her eye she saw Chuck jump down from the roof of the car below and head towards her building, he didn't go inside though instead he leapt up and grabbed onto the bottom of the fire escape and starting making his way upwards. Blair rushed back to the balcony as she watched Chuck climb the less than steady old metal steps.

"For god's sake Chuck, get down you could hurt yourself." She yelled.

"I don't care…this is what Romeo would do." He said continuing his way upwards.

"Yes but I don't think Romeo drank half his weight in whiskey before he jumped up Juliet's drainpipe!" Blair snapped.

"Whatever!" he yelled back.

"Chuck you're not freaking spiderman ok! Get down now!" she yelled, the worry evident in her voice.

Blair was getting panicky, the state Chuck was in she wouldn't be surprised if he tripped over his own scarf and fell ten stories. Chuck wasn't exactly what you'd call a star athlete either but to Blairs complete and utter shock, not to mention secret happiness he made it. Chuck reached the edge of Blair's balcony and hopped over from the fire escape, it wasn't the most graceful of landings his feet gave way beneath him and he ended up on his ass but still Blair was impressed he made it at all. She walked over to him and pulled him up.

"Blair…" he said through ragged breath. But before he could finish he was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head. "OW!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled loudly. "Are you entirely void of all sense of reason?"

"This is the thanks I get for practically climbing up your building."

"You could have been killed." Blair said seriously.

"Blair it was a flight of metal steps, not Everest but its good to know you care." He said smirking at her. she just shook her head. "Come on Blair you have to admit it was pretty dam romantic."

"Romantic? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"The grand gesture." Chuck said confidently, he stood back as if expecting a huge rush of praise to come over him.

Blair snorted, "No offence Bass but turning up at my house in the middle of the night completely drunk of your ass stumbling and slurring like an idiot up my fire escape does not amount to the grand gesture."

Chuck looked hurt and confused.

"it does however make you a stalker." Blair said making her way back inside.

Chuck closely behind, "I thought you liked all this soppy shit, all the big love drama…"

"What?" Blair asked.

"Nate said…"

Blair laughed, "Ok you're taking relationship advice from Nate now? The guy who is pretending to be with Serena so he can screw some old housewife."

Chuck sighed, "Look whatever, i've shown you how much I care Blair."

"By causing a huge scene in front of my house!" Blair cried. "When have I ever said 'hey Chuck do you know what I've always dreamed of…some drunk guy showing up in the middle of the night and yelling stuff at me' wow its like a fairytale."

"Argh for jesus Christ Blair!" Chuck yelled, he felt like a total idiot. He had no idea what had made him do it, it had seemed like a great idea when he and Nate were at the Palace bar. "It's like I cant win with you!"

Blair shook her head, "I'm as easy as pie Chuck…I don't need big stunts or presents, well I mean I like presents and all that but what I need…what I want is much simpler that all that."

Chuck said nothing, he stood staring at her.

"It's the one thing I know you cant give me." Blair said sadly she made her way to the elevator pressing the button. "No please leave."

Chuck stumbled to her, his legs felt heavy he looked to Blair as the doors opened with a bing, slowly he walked inside. Blair stood on the other side of the elevator door tears forming in her eyes. Chuck stared at her one last time and whispered;

"I love you."

Blair gasped as the elevator doors closed between them


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck's eyes blinked open as the early rays of September sunshine peeked through the drapes. He threw his arm up to cover his eyes, he felt as if his bran had exploded over and over again. five hours of straight scotch drinking on an empty stomach was not his greatest plan and one not to be repeated any time soon. He shifted lazily the bed sheets crumpling around his frame, it was only at this point did Chuck realise he was completely naked.

"Mmmm…" murmured the equally as naked girl beside him.

Chuck peeked one eye open and turned to his left and although his bedmate was lying facing away from Chuck the wave of chocolate curls spread across the pillow gave her identity away. Blair rolled over onto her side pulling the sheets tighter around her delicate frame. Chuck pulled his arm away and stared at her in amazement, anticipating a Blair Waldorf smack around the face before being unceremoniously kicked from her bed. But instead Blair simply smiled up at him.

"Morning." She said dazily.

"Morning…" Chuck croaked. "…Blair…I…we…" he didn't really know what to say, as he didn't really know what the hell had happened so instead he just said. "God my head hurts."

Blair giggled, "Serves you right Bass, you were pretty drunk last night. Seemed to think you were an invicable Leonardo DiCaprio."

"What?" Chuck asked utterly confused.

"Leonardo DiCaprio…you know Romeo." Blair replied as if this would suddenly make things completely clear.

"Waldorf are you sure I was the drunk one, what the hell are you talking about?" he said.

"Last night Bass, you don't remember showing up here and climbing up the side of my building like an alcoholic spiderman?" Blair looked up at him, hurt that he appeared to have forgotten such an important moment.

Chuck thought long and hard back to the night before, he had drunk a stupid amount but there were flashes of things; talking with Nate at the Palace bar, shouting from the top of his limo, jumping up Blair's balcony, arguing with Blair, then kissing Blair…something was definitely missing there.

Chuck looked at Blair, "I remember coming over, I was pretty wasted…but I don't…how did we…"

Blair looked even more hurt, "You really don't remember?"

Chuck looked at her blankly,

"You don't even remember what you said?" she asked her voice becoming croaky.

Chuck forced his damaged and still quite drunken brain to work, more images flashed before his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_I love you." Chuck said as the elevator doors closed between him and Blair._

_He felt like such a fool, it didn't matter what he did if he changed his ways or tried to be better Blair didn't want him. she wanted more than Chuck Bass. He stood staring at his feet as the elevator made the slow journey down from the Waldorf Penthouse. The doors pinged opened and Chuck stumbled out, as he approached the doorman he felt his cell vibrating in his inside pocket. He fished it out and saw an unexpected name flash up._

"_Yes…" he answered but there was no response. He waited a moment he could hear breathing from the other end of the phone. "…Blair if you want to huff and puff down the phone to me it's going to cost you 34.99 for the first ten minutes but my rates are pretty reasonable after that."_

"_Chuck!" Blair snapped. "This is serious."_

"_I agree, now cash or credit card?" He asked._

"_Is all this a big joke to you Bass?" Blair asked._

"_I'm not laughing."_

_Blair paused, "What you said…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Blair took a deep breath, "Did you mean it?"_

"_Yes." He said truthfully._

"_Really?" she asked again, fear in her voice._

_Chuck rolled his eyes, "YES! Are you just trying to trick me into saying it again!" he yelled._

"_NO!" Blair yelled back. "I just…I wasn't sure if you mean it."_

"_Well I did!" he yelled again, he was angry now for being messed around. "I fucking love you okay!" he yelled so loudly the doorman jumped round._

"_Fine!" Blair yelled back, "Well I love you too."_

"_okay well that's that then." Chuck replied still shouting. "I'm coming back up!"_

"_You better." Blair yelled hanging up._

_Chuck snapped his phone shut and rushed back towards the elevator, he almost smashed the button for the penthouse he pushed it so hard. God the journey back up seemed ten times longer than the way down. Finally he reached the Waldorf Penthouse, the elevator doors separated and Blair stood waiting for him. chuck stepped out of the elevator and slowly walked towards her, Blair opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Chuck grinned and grabbed her by the waist pulling her as close as possible to him. he devoured her lips with his own, Blair instinctively responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chuck moved his hands lower under her robe lifting her up into the air, still kissing her passionately. Blinded by her unruly curls as they stumbled toward her sweeping marble staircase, Chuck carried Blair as if she weighed nothing at all. Finally they reached Blair's bed, Chuck laid her gently down upon it as he tried to catch his breath, Blair stared up at him quite out of breath herself,_

"_Chuck…I…" she still needed more, she needed to know it was true._

"_I love you Blair." He repeated to reassure her._

_Blair's fears instantly vanished, she sprang up and grabbed Chuck this time Blair's lips devoured Chuck's as she pulled him down on top of her._

_End Flashback_

Blair was still staring up at Chuck, her eyes full of fear like they had been they night before, Chuck shook his head.

"No…no I do remember Blair…" "He said croakily. "I remember."

There was an awkward pause, Blair sniffed and snatched the sheets up to cover herself even more suddenly she felt very exposed. There was a great tension between them, Chuck looked to Blair his expression blank, cautiously he reached out and stroked her cheek,

"…I love you." he whispered before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Blair shuffled closer to him, wraping her arms around his waist, Chuck moved upwards laying Blair back down onto her back, moving his kisses down her soft neck as his hands disappeared under the sheet roaming up and down her body, Blair purring hi appreciation as he did so. Chuck trailed his hand up Blair's inner thigh, Blair's breath growing more heated as he moved ever higher, but just as he was about to reach his final destination there was a loud knock at the door.

"Miss Blair, you have a visitor." Dorota called from outside the door.

Blair immediately sprang up, unceremoniously pushing Chuck away.

"Hey come on…" he protested. "…that was some of my best work."

Blair giggled as she jumped up and slipped back into her nightdress and robe.

"patience Bass."

Chuck moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed Blair forcefully, "not a word in my vocabulary Waldorf." He said kissing her once again.

"Miss Blair, Mr James is waiting." Dorota called again.

Blair immediately pulled away from Chuck, she and Chuck just stared at once another neither saying a word. Blair wriggled free from his grasp and made her way to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know." She said truthfully before leaving without looking at him.


End file.
